1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for imaging and a computer program, and specifically, to an apparatus and method for imaging and a computer program that allows execution of more suitable automatic focusing.
2. Related Art
In recent years, small electric devices having an imaging function, as typified by a digital still camera and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants) having the imaging function, have been spreading, and enhanced imaging functions thereof have also been developed.
For example, these imaging apparatuses typically include a display such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) to allow display of an image taken in through a lens, so that a user may take an image of a subject to be imaged (hereafter, referred to as photographic subject) while observing the displayed image and checking its image composition.
There is also an imaging apparatus that allows to adjust an automatic focusing function (hereinafter referred to as AF (Auto Focus)), automatic exposure control (hereinafter referred to as AE (Auto Exposure)), etc, by overlying a touch panel on the display, as well as allowing the user to not only check the picture composition but also operate the touch panel overlaid on the display.
For example, if the user selects a photographic subject of an intake image displayed on a display provided in a digital still camera, the digital still camera detects its position by means of the touch panel overlaid on the display, and focuses on the photographic subject in the position selected by the user (see Patent document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open JP H11-355617 (pp 5-7, and FIGS. 5-7).